A fishing hook swallowed by fish may need to be removed from the fish for a variety of reasons. One reason may be to simply retrieve the hook from the caught fish and then store it. Another reason may be to measure the fish and, if below a predetermined size or weight level, set by law, release the fish back into the water. In either event, hook removers or extractors have been developed to perform this function to prevent injury by the hook ends to the user's fingers. Some hook removers consist of an elongated straight bar with one or more hook holding members at their ends. Others may incorporate a scale to weigh the fish and/or a measuring scale to measure its length.
The present invention provides for a hook remover mounted on a measuring scale used to measure the length of the fish, and in which an outer scale can be extended beyond its normal length by pulling on an inner measuring scale located within it as described herein.